


sweet devil

by fumidori



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Breasts, Drabble, F/F, really suckish there's not too much really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumidori/pseuds/fumidori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most lascivious lover in the world belonged to you; whether she had a honeyed smile or clenched teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet devil

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at making short fics, ugh, I feel bad even cramping up tags with it. ALSO I HAVEN'T WATCHED CHRONO STONE IN AGES BUT BETA IS SUPER GORGEOUS

Beta was ace at swiftly giving off a malicious, sickening sweet smile. She was also capable of switching that to an aggressive, tyrant-like state - in which she forcibly rips apart anyone who opposes her with more than just scornful words, oh . . . she was good with her hands. Whether they were teasingly, almost feather-like, slipping down the straps of your bra - or mercilessly tearing the cloth from getting in her way.

Both had a decadent, salacious effect on you.

The sinful ripples of pleasure shuddered down the column of your spine as slender fingers ran their touch over your flushed skin. The soft pads of those dainty fingers were empowering. Beta was the one in control, every movement those adept digits progressed worked absolute sorcery on striking every ecstasy nerve faultlessly.

It would be stupid of her not to memorize what satisfied her lover. And Beta was anything but stupid (Alpha and Gamma were clearly lost cases). The string of moans that slipped past your parted lips, plumping a dazzling shade of red from a voracious kiss she gave you earlier, and she couldn't mask that ever so triumphant leer - it was wonderful listening to you chant out her name like some pathetic mantra, plead and beg her to make you writhe more beneath her touch, and it was a treat to hear that scream of euphoric climax.

"Say my name," she ordered with a hazed voice, tone honeyed enough for you not to notice it was fake with the candied smile she coupled along with it. Beta knew that when she gave commands, you'd follow loyally, indubitably; you never confessed or consoled in her personally, but she thinks you got _even more_ turned on after which Beta dictated what you'd be doing.

Breathing labored, you managed not to succumb to the overwhelming exhaustion sweeping over you - and did as you were told. "B-Beta...~" A slight twist in your silvery call of her name, at first is was more of a wasted effort in a breath but near the end you found it in you to mewl the last 'ta' syllable as her silky mouth connected to your left breast.

It was a gift, whether you look at it this way or that, a reward for doing what she told you despite the clear lack of air in your lungs. She was aware of the searing sensation that roughly occupied the area, and found it exciting to fever you with more than just one sensation there. Her tongue swirled over your nipple, another sickly trail of saliva covering it as she continuously drove the wet appendage over top and around it.

The moment Beta bit down and heard that luscious chime of her name again, the brute inside her finally came to ravish the show.


End file.
